Shenanigans of a Ghosty Trickster
by UndeniableWriter
Summary: A human-stuck fanfiction, mainly centered around John and his interactions with the people in his life. May or may not stay as a oneshot.


**Hello! So this is something I wrote awhile back. I never thought I'd return to this website yet here I am. It's really nice writing again. I am in college now, and therefore doubt I will ever be able to consistently post here or if I'll ever even post again. But here's this, for any other JohnRoxy fans out there who have run dry of short, fluffy fanfiction to read. Please forgive me for my** _ **extreme**_ **lack of proper ways to write, as I haven't written anything, short of "professional" research papers, in several years. Well…enjoy?**

Shenanigans of a Ghosty Trickster

The snow crunched loudly against the young man's boots. It was winter in Maple Valley, Washington, and the sky never deemed it fitting to relent on its onslaught of frozen-white water drops from above. This suited the young man fine however, he enjoyed the cold and preferred it over sweating nonstop in the summer.

The young man is sixteen years old, turning seventeen in April, and school had let out the day before. The young man looked up and found himself entranced with the gentle descent of the snowflakes. He could have been there for hours, he felt, staring at the spectacle, if the sound of screeching tires and honking hadn't brought him out of his trance.

His attention snapped back down to his left. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking, and had wandered into the street of his usually quiet and low trafficked suburb. Every muscle in his body seemed to stiffen up all at once, his eyes widened and he felt the cold wash over his mouth as his jaw hung slightly open. He lost all feeling of heat in his body as his blood ran cold as his surroundings. He didn't scream or gasp or make any kind of sound whatsoever. He simply stood there, while the car came at him, its driver trying to slow it down before the young man in front of it became as flat as the street he was standing on. The young man closed his eyes, and flinched away, not wanting to see what was about to happen to him. He hadn't meant to do what he did. He wasn't even aware of it himself. Maybe the past fantasies of being a flying ghost had taken over his mind, or perhaps he had seen it mentioned in one of the many movies he so enjoyed watching. Either way, the young man did something he nor the passengers in the approaching vehicle had anticipated. He jumped. He managed to bring himself to take one small action just in time, a final effort at preserving his own state of well-being.

He felt everything in that one moment, he felt his feet slam against the bumper of the car, his head and torso, following the momentum of his legs being jerked in one direction, hit the windshield, and his shoulder hit the asphalt as he rolled off the hood of the car. He was in shock, and with his eyes still closed, he couldn't see the woman dressed in fancy attire jump out of the car and rush to his side. After an entire minute of her hastily shaking his shoulder, and near screaming, "kid" over and over into his ear, he finally opened his eyes. The world seemed much brighter than it had just moments before and his focus shifted from the snow falling to the woman holding him in her lap. She was crying and brought him into a bear hug that he could only ever remember his nanna giving him one so bone crushing. He had trouble forming any kind of coherent thoughts on anything at the moment however, and resorted to just letting her hug him to her heart's content.

He heard another car door open and a younger looking girl had entered his field of vision. This one looked just like a younger version of what the young man could only assume to be the mother. She stared at him with an expression of shock and almost hot pink eyes that were brimming with tears, ready to fall down at any moment.

"Mother, please let the young man breathe. I'm sure you depriving his lungs of precious oxygen is only adding to our detrimental circumstance of meeting."

The young man shifted his focus once again to the new voice. Another young lady, with brighter pink eyes than the first. He noticed how similar they all looked; solid blonde hair, pink eyes of various tints, and similar looks of worry and shock.

The older of the three released him from her embrace and he took this chance to sit up.

"Are…are you okay? The woman asked.

"Y-yes." He managed to mumble out. He was still having trouble focusing on specific things. Perhaps he had hit his head harder than he thought at first. He reached behind to the back of his head and was relieved to only find a small bruise. No blood.

"Can you stand up?"

This time the daughter standing outside of the car had spoken. Even her voice sounded like the older woman's. She wasn't dressed very well for the weather. Her slightly tanned skin suggested she hailed from warmer climates. He pulled his attention away from her and realized his head was much clearer. The young man picked himself up off of the floor and stood. The woman also picked herself up and held him at arm's length.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should take you to the hospital." She spoke with increasing worry in her voice, He tried to reassure her.

"N-no need. I'm okay! I really am! I just can't believe I walked into the street like that. I didn't even look where I was going. I'm sorry about all that." You responded.

The woman snorted in laughter, and it was followed by two more snickers of mirth from the two younger ladies.

"Kid, I'M the one who hit you with my car. I don't think you're the one who needs to be apologizing here. So, I'm terribly sorry for…well...running you over." She smiled. He could tell this woman had a certain charm about her. The kind that could keep a person's attention centered on her. He felt like he could talk to her about anything.

The young man felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to face the older daughter and got a much better look at her now that he was standing next to her. She looked about his age. She had lightly tanned skin, solid blonde hair that curled lightly at the bottom. Her eyes, he realized, were less hot pink and more of a deep immersive pink. He wondered if she wore colored contacts. She wore black lipstick and light makeup for her eyelashes that made them perhaps just a tad bit longer and more apparent.

"Hey, you okay?" The young woman replied.

With that, he realized he had been staring and blushed an obvious red. He saw a shift in the background and glanced to see a smirk and a playful-somewhat mocking look from her sister before she looked away. When he returned his attention to the lady in front of him, she was smiling. She seemed to have noticed him blushing.

"My name is Roxy Lalonde. What's yours?" She questioned.

"John. John Egbert." The young man was suddenly very aware of being the sole object of interest of this very attractive young lady. His blush deepened, which only prompted another small giggle from the girl.

"Well, John Egbert. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice meeting you too, Roxy Lalonde." He took her hand and was careful to not squeeze too hard or softly.

"Well, We're here from out of town. Perhaps I'll see you around?"

The young man was scared steam was coming off of his face.

"Yeah, definitely."

She waved goodbye. "Seeya later John."

He waved back. "Seeya."

She walked back to the car. Where her mom had already returned to, waiting for her daughter. She had the same look and smirk that her younger daughter had just a moment ago.

Roxy closed the car door and waved one final goodbye as her mother drove away. John waved back. He had a feeling he really would see her again. But that's a story for another day.


End file.
